Vontus
by Macrom Vontus
Summary: A troll named Macrom Vontus spends his life in the shadows, but soon realizes that he may very well have a purpose after he finds the long lost journal of his ancestor... or at least he finds out who has it. Over the course of time, things begin to change and Macrom's life will never be the same ever again. This story is rated M: Violence, Language, Sensuality
1. Prologue

Prologue

Somewhere, deep within the reaches of space-time, lays another universe, a universe genuinely different than that of the Human universe. This universe does not have a specific designation. It is unknown and, again hidden deep within the space-time continuum. This universe harbors much more life than that of the known human universe. There is a multitude of planets, solar systems, and galaxies that are absolutely teeming with life. But there is one planet in particular that life seems to have developed much differently. This life is such that, in retrospect, can be sort of relatable to that of human life.

This planet orbits a massive star that is multitudes brighter than that of Earth's sun. The planet's proximity to the incandescent mass causes the days to be nearly unbearable to humans. These conditions have, in turn, caused pseudo-nocturnal evolution amongst its immensely diverse ecosystem. At the highest point in the ecosystem's food chain lays a species of bipedal insect-like humanoids. These creatures call themselves by the simple word "Trolls". Trolls seem externally similar to humans, displaying upright locomotion, five fingered hands with opposable thumbs, two eyes (distinctively different than a human eye), and noticeable difference between the male and female gender. The Trolls also possess very unique attributes. They all possess horns which protrude from their skulls. These horns vary greatly in size and shape and all have the distinct color of what humans would describe as "candy corn". They also possess a unique circulatory medium (blood) that in fact is not always red. Based upon the genetics put into the development until birth, the troll can have blood of a different color.

They have built an intricate society around their genetic variations. Aside from a written and spoken language, they have developed a hierarchical society based upon a caste. This caste goes by the Troll's blood color. They have come to name this caste system "The Hemospectrum". The hemospectrum consists of as follows:

XX0000 (Rust- Red) – Peasantry

XXxx00 (Brown – Orange) – Common

Xxxx00 (gold-pale yellow) – High common

xxXX00 (dark green-olive) - Low Middle class

00XX00 (Lime- Light green) – Middle Class

00XXxx (pale green- greenish blue) – High middle class

00xxxx (Teal – Seafoam Green) – High class

00xxXX (light blue – medium hue blue) – Aristocratic

0000XX (Dark blue) – Nobility

xx00XX (Violet – Purple) – High Nobility

XX00XX (pink) – Minor Royalty

XX00xx (fuchsia) – Royalty

(Value Key)

00 – 00

XX – any non 00 value

xx – any non 00 value XX

`There are some that so liberally follow this caste, that there are constant acts of delinquency and violence based upon both the attacker's and the victim's blood color. This long history of brutal violence withstanding, there are those who act upon their own discretional code of conduct. This is not based upon the hemospectrum mainly because they abhor it. Instead, they focus on the qualities of the individual. One sparsely known troll that did so during the planet's dark times, long deceased, is a troll self-named "The Vigilant". He took up arms against the royal plague that enshrouded all known empire worlds. With this rebellion, he wanted to seek revenge for the wrongful act of murder of his loved one done under the assumption that the color of the criminal's blood provided grounds for the heinous act. That criminal happened to be none other than the supreme ruler herself, only known as "Condescension" among the troll society. She ruled with an iron fist, hammering it down on any and all that she felt like. The Vigilant gathered an immense army and rebelled, but that was only an instrument to his plan. He wanted to confront the corrupt matriarch and bring her down himself…

Unfortunately, he did not succeed. Before his sad existence came to an end, he wrote an extensive log, and then as his death came, he had hidden it within the ashes of the one peaceful dwelling where his love had lived. The Condescension, wounded and ashamed, ordered all known records of this rebellion (which undoubtedly showed her weakness) to be destroyed promptly, and that they were. But there lays the journal of the fallen hero, waiting for the right recipient… and what better hands to fall into than none other than his next of kin… and thus our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

1.

It was night and as usual, the streets were busy. The other Trolls were walking about, braving the freezing cold of the north. There were ice patches scattered about the roads and sidewalks. One Troll crossing after the other all seemed to slip on the same exact patch of ice. It was almost assembly line-like in manner. Off in the distance, a certain Macrom Vontus watched in complete distain. As he watched the brainwashed public, he noticed a large electronic billboard. It was one of those billboards that advertised all these competing products at once. Macrom stared at it for long periods of time. He was wondering if he was the only one who noticed the bold black letters spelling out "OBEY" that flashed between every ad. For most, it flashes by all too quick for the thinkpan to visually represent it. But Macrom was much brighter than those others who would just look at the sign and go to purchase the product within the next hour. That is how he imperious Condescension ran things around here. She would stick her garbage subliminal messages in every advertisement and entertainment medium. That is how she keeps the population in order. Macrom never thought too highly of it. He never "obeyed" the advertisements or followed the preposterous laws laid out before him. It was like a big mud puddle, and Macrom was wearing a new pair of nice combat boots or maybe even dressy shoes. He would rather walk around the puddle than through it.

Every night, he would take his usual trip to that one icy rooftop. It was the rooftop of his old place, where his hive used to be. That is, before the drones came and evicted him. He didn't meet the reproduction quota for two sweeps in a row. He was never able to make the quota because he never had anyone in his quadrants. Macrom was forced to run. They were going to cull him if he hadn't done so. He does not know why he delayed his own death, because he kept thinking to himself about how at this point his life wasn't even worth it. He had to force himself to keep going onward. He strongly believed that at some point his purpose would reveal itself to him.

From that moment on, he was forced to live on the outskirts of the city. He sheltered in an old, abandoned basement in an equally old and synonymously abandoned warehouse. Over time, he had taken it upon himself to begin stealing simple furnishings for his new home. He never got caught, but always left his sign behind to let them know that he was the one who did it. The good thing about this risky move was that his sign was never on any records, so no one actually knew it was him. His uncanny abilities to navigate the slippery rooftops only made his job easier. He had an eye for art, however all the good and expressive art had been locked up by the Condescension's censorship bureau. The only way he can truly create at least a decent living space for himself was to exploit his thievery expertise to its fullest potential. He sat in his underground shelter and contemplated the times he should take his trips. Maybe tomorrow or maybe every other day or perhaps maybe he could deal without a few pretty pictures on his wall. But this was not at all about the pretty pictures. Macrom felt as if he was doing it for the sake of the people, stealing their expressive pieces back from the government. He did think about the fact that it would ultimately always end up in his own possession, and many would see it as a crime. But he always thought in the back of his thinkpan that he was the embodiment of the people, and that they should trust his judgment.

There was the night he recalls setting off to take a most important piece depicting a historical event, though he did not certainly know which event it may have been. He had broken into the Building so many times that he in fact remembered and even mentally mapped his path mere seconds before entering. He already knew that security would certainly be substantially vamped, especially around that section simply because he has stolen nearly every work from it. There were drones lining the courtyard, but he traveled on the roof. There were drones patrolling the halls, he traveled through the air ducts. There were automated cameras and even more drones surrounding that one section which his quarry was in. He found a way to get directly behind the painting itself and steal it through a large rectangular hole that he had etched out during his last heist. He takes the painting, and he leaves. It was as simple as that. There was never any trouble with the drones. All they did was look in one specific direction. The only thing that would cause them to turn about was an exceptionally suspicious noise. That is why Macrom taught himself to move on his toes. He makes no noise and is always poised to make a leap when he must. He laughed and thought to himself, "They will never learn. Damn sure of it."

As he mounted his new prize on his wall of reclaimed treasures, he realized something of the piece that he had been always questioning. The historical significance of this work of art came to him when he actually got to sit down and look at it. It was a grim scene with many accounts of death. Corpses littered the blighted ground that had been laid out on the canvas. Some were those of trolls, most were of imperial drones. At that moment it was obvious why this thing was locked up. It was a vividly realistic depiction of a rebellion long forgotten. But there was something else. The centerpiece of the painting, standing amongst all the death, was a shadow of a wounded troll. But the troll was not of Macrom's interest at all. It was what the troll was holding, and what was written in small, barely readable text on his bloodied torso. In the troll's right hand was an ashen black rose, and across his chest the words read "Not as the peasant, nor as the privileged, but rather as one." Macrom stood back in the process of a deep and rigorous mental search, for he knew that somewhere he had heard that before. He knew deep inside, that for some reason, those words employ a long lost piece of his genetic puzzle. He tried to think of it less. But it kept on dwelling upon him. It felt almost as if a small parasitic organism had embedded itself deep inside his head and laid dormant, but now that it has seen this, it awoke and began writhing and thrashing. He had to find out more. He rushed to his respiteblock and used his personal husktop to look for more answers. He typed the words exactly as he had read them into his search engine. Sure enough, a myriad of links came up positive. All of them led to the same page. It was a page on an online auction site, and on that page was an item that was being auctioned for almost nothing. It was a dense book, and it looked ancient. As Macrom scrolled through the pictures that the seller had provided the page, the absolute last photo was the most baffling thing Macrom had ever seen. On the front facing side of the text, was his sign. He realized what he had discovered, and immediately pushed to contact the one who put the item up for auction. His message read "I am extremely interested in the old book you have here. I will want to meet you personally to inspect its condition before purchasing it. I understand this may seem very forceful, but if you are selling it for that much, and you have no bidders, then I'm the only chance you've got. Reply to this if you are interested."

It didn't take very long for him to see a reply message in his inbox. The reply read "Oh thank you so much. You have no idea how long I've had this thing! We can meet in person as soon as it is convenient to you." Enclosed in the message was their hive location. Macrom instantly put a de-tracker on it. Therefore the pesky drones didn't come after the book. He knew that this is the most important thing that has ever happened to him. He replied "I'm leaving right now. I will explain upon my arrival." He then closed his husktop and dashed up the staircase to the surface.


	3. Chapter 2

2.

Macrom knew he couldn't be seen running to his destination. He took to the rooftops once again to avoid unwanted attention from the drones. The location was significantly far from his hive, theirs being on the opposite side of the city. He moved how he taught himself to move. He leaped across each slippery ice covered platform like the ice did not exist. He knew that some of the Trolls doing work there saw him, but he did not care. The likelihood of someone even knowing him by sight was slim to none. The real issue was the drones. They were everywhere. It wasn't much time before he would get spotted if he stayed out in the open like that. He made the decision of ducking into a sewage passage. This certainly was not the most pleasant way to do things, but then again Macrom knew he was a beggar who had no time to be choosy.

He had mentally mapped some of the sewers, but where he was going he had no clue what the layout was. He just had to go with his instinct and keep moving. His journey through the smelly passages consisted of rodents and left turns. Sometimes he would even circle an area twice in a row before getting somewhere. Toward the midpoint of his run to the book, he gave up on the sewage system and took to the rooftops again. The risk of having to run faster or maybe even fight was a price to pay for being able to know where he was going. He came to a large building; it was excessively elegant in its structure. Macrom had absolutely no time to admire it, he had to cross it. So he leaped to one of the balconies and climbed to the next. To his surprise, a drone security team of about three was patrolling the rooftop. Whatever this building was, it held some sort of government importance. Macrom knew it would be best to try to run, but as he did so the drones he left behind would call for backup and he would gain that attention he was avoiding so hard. He had no choice. He stood in a battle ready pose and prepared himself for a fight. Three drones at once was not at all a problem for him. They are slower than him, and he knew it.

The first drone made a swing at him without remorse or hesitation. He shifted his body only slightly to the left, barely avoiding the attack. He knew what he was doing. He was closer in and therefore his follow up would be strong and fast. He swung his fist and connected with the head of the drone, and they both recoiled backward in pain. The drone was clutching his head while Macrom was rubbing his hand. The drone was concussed and stunned. Macrom quickly pushed past the pain and focused on the other two, who decided to come at him simultaneously. The first lunged ahead with his sharp weapon. Macrom once again moved slightly to the left. The attack missed, but then the other drone quickly grabbed and restrained Macrom. He realized then that they were not as stupid as he thought. He at that point began shooting almost every single possibility of escape through his head. He even thought of throwing himself over the edge of the balcony with the drone on his back, but drones have wings hidden somewhere in their thick carapace. He had no more time to think. Macrom quickly jutted his head backward and connects it with the drone, which lets go. Macrom, in a slight daze, lunges forward and disarms the one who tried to strike him. He then took the sharp end and drove it into the other drone, which died shortly after. The drone that first attacked came out of his daze and came at Macrom a second time. Macrom jumped upward and over his shoulders, landing on the head of the second drone, crushing it. The last drone throws his hands up in surrender. Macrom chose the way of death and promptly took the weapon out of the impaled drone and drove it through the last one. With a seemingly hateful look on his face, he finished the fight.

Macrom now bloodied and in pain, wasn't even thinking before he continued onward toward his objective. He feels as if no one can stop him now. He can't stop for anyone either. He just kept running. He ran across more rooftops and through more alleyways until he reached a small hive complex that matched the address he was given. He entered and buzzed in hive number 3. There was a shrill, high pitched voice that answered the intercom. "Who is it?" said the voice. Macrom, in a slightly tired and panting manner, answered "I've come to inspect my purchase." The door in front of him opened and Macrom entered.


	4. Chapter 3

3.

Macrom started down the dark hallway that sprawled out in front of him. He had to squint to be able to even barely read the numbers on the doors. He came to a door that was labeled "3". He then realized that he looks like hammered dung from his earlier fight with that drone security team. He scrambled through his mind and searched for a good excuse to give the person who opened the door before they did so. Just as he selected his constructed excuse, the door swung open and in the doorway stood a rather short and well figured female. She had to look straight upward at him because he towered over her by at least two or so feet. She looked at him in shock. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked in a concerned manner. Macrom immediately shot out his excuse without hesitation. "I got mugged by a group of bluebloods on the way here. Luckily I never carry anything important on me."

"That's terrible! Those highbloods always think they are such big shots. They never give us a break. Before you ask i'm a Rustblood. It shouldn't matter though"

Macrom looked at her in intrigue. Never once had he met another troll with these beliefs. She stepped aside and swung the door wider open so Macrom could come through. "Well hurry up and come in. Oh, and sit down over there." the girl said as she pointed to a sort of table looking thing. Macrom hobbled over to it and sat down. He watched as she rushed to open one of many cabinets lining the wall. As soon as she reached for something, things began spilling out of the cabinet like a torrent of water. She didn't seem to care though. She came back to him and immediately began lathering his wounds with some sort of gel. It hurt for a moment, but Macrom didn't show it. Instead he started asking her questions. "Where's the thing I came for?" He got no response. She was too busy wrapping and stitching to care about the book he wanted. With a response like that, Macrom thought that he should instead be asking another question. "Why are you so concerned about me?" She looked up and that point he knew he's struck a point on her. "Because it's my job. If you have an issue with the fact that I'm trying to help you then that's fine. You can just walk out or you can stay and let me finish so you can get a look at the book i have for you." She answered him in a rather irritated manner. Macrom decided to go with her second suggestion and quieted down. He scanned the room and noticed that this girl was a medical specialist of some sort. There was expensive equipment scattered all over the place. Not until then did he realize that he was actually sitting on a medical bench. He kept wondering to himself why someone like this would have such an important item. She finished her work and sat back to study him to make sure she didn't miss anything. He saw that she was studying him more thoroughly than most doctors would. "Is there an issue of some sort?" asked Macrom. "Oh, there's nothing wrong... i've just never seen a goldblood who is so tall and well built before. What do you do for a living?

"... Work on roofing."

"Roofing? I doubt that but if you don't want to tell me what you actually do then I can't force you."

She got up and walked over to a cabinet, opened it, and took a small leather sack out of it. She opened it and from it she took the thing Macrom came for. It was a small book bearing his sign. On the front was that phrase he remembers written on the painting. He gently took the book and opened it. As he did so she began asking questions. "Is there a certain reason why you want that old thing anyway? I doubt anyone can even read it."

"I can. It's an ancient language abolished from historical studies after a time."

"Well isn't knowledge of this language illegal?"

"A lot of things are illegal nowadays. I'm a runaway myself."

"Then why did you come here?! How did you come here?!"

"... I did some roofing work."

He got up and closed the book. Upon standing up he almost fell over. Whatever she had lathered his wounds with, completely numbed his limbs. She caught him with her tiny arms and could barely lift him straight again. "Usually I would tell you to get out as soon as i heard that you were a fugitive, but you aren't going anywhere with what i gave you. Lie down and rest. You look tired." Macrom, without hesitation, had complied. He knew that there was something with this girl... he knew his secret was still one well kept.


	5. Chapter 4

4.

Macrom woke at dusk of the next day. He sat upright and found himself on the same medical bench he had lied down on last night. He realized

that the beautiful doctor girl and the book was not a dream he was simply having overnight. He looked down and realized that she had removed his shirt and placed it on a table over by the cabinet that she had previously opened, which she still hasn't cleaned up from. On his chest were multiple linen patches that were soaked in his blood. He saw that she had been very busy since their first encounter last night. Whatever was making his limbs numb had worn off, and he was able to stand up again. He walked over to a window with a shade covering it and pulled up the shade. The sun had just finished setting, and macrom figured that it would be a good idea to just take the book and leave his payment, however something was stopping him. He picked his shirt back up and noticed it has been cleared of all blood stains and other things. She had cleaned it while he was resting. At that moment, Macrom decided to actually thank her for everything she had offered to him. He looked around for any sign of her, and even called "Hello?" multiple times. He didn't want to snoop in places that he hadn't any business being in, so he took the currency from his pocket and placed it on the medical bench. Then he found a sheet of paper and began to write a note. The note read, "Thank you for all the things you have done. You have possibly given my life a purpose. I remembered your contact information from last night. I will be sure to keep in tough if anything of intrigue comes up that I think you should know. Signed: M.V."

To finish his temporary farewell, he had etched his sign next to his signature. Just as he was setting down the note, the door to another room swung open gently and in it stood the short and well figured girl. Macrom quickly threw his shirt back on and put the note in his pocket. He then turned and greeted her with a smile. "Good evening madame. I hope you've rested well." She stumbled over to him and began inspecting him closely. "Actually I've gotten no rest at all. You were worse than I thought you were. It looks like you ran through a field of barbed wires. Why?"

"Well technically I did run into barbed things..." Macrom said in reference to the drones. The girl looked at him startled. Macrom knew this girl was indeed very, very bright. "So basically you're telling me that barbed things attacked you. You killed them, didn't you?" Macrom knew that she picked up the fact that he was talking about drones. "I had to. Otherwise they would have killed me. But I assure you I mean you no harm."

"I know you don't. You would have done so already." The girl stepped forward and put her hand on the sign on Macrom's shirt. She noticed that it looked like gold paint from a distance. She was just making sure. "What does this mean?" she said while studying it.

"I never bothered to find out actually. One day I might."

"Well if you want me to help then I'm ok with that. I mean, you are a very intriguing subject at most... Oh, in terms of background and personality I mean." She quickly pulled her hand off of his chest. An awkward feeling filled the room immediately afterward. Macrom reached into his pocket, took out the note, and quickly placed it on the medical bench next to the money he left. "There's your payment. I have to go. I've been here much too long." He began to walk out the door. The girl stopped him. "Well... remember my offer. It's the least I can still do for you."

"Don't worry. I'll be around. Also I'll try to be more careful with my roof work."

She quickly caught onto his meaning. "Your secret is still a secret. don't worry." She winked at him. The amount of awkward feelings in the room rose exponentially. "I will come back eventually." He stepped out the door and looked back. She was still standing there. He then turned and closed the door behind him. He let out a deep sigh and then started walking. He decided to take a route that he had been able to map out. As he was doing this he passed the same building that he had fought the drones on the previous night. An investigation was certainly going on. He didn't mean to stay and watch. He kept moving on. When he returned to his underground shelter, he sat in his respite block, staring at his husk top. He was contemplating whether he should contact her again. He sat there. Thinking on and on and on...


	6. Chapter 5

5.

Macrom sat at his husktop for hours on end. He stared at the screen, contemplating whether he should try and contact that pretty woman again. He couldn't decide and all the thoughts ran through is head at once. The only time he would get up from his seat was to pace the room with the same thoughts still running amuck. Most trolls would describe Macrom's actions as insanity. The thing is, that is exactly what the textbook definition of Macrom's actions was. Doing the same thing over and over, thinking something different will happen every time. He started talking to himself to try and find a solution to his dilemma. "What should I do? She probably shouldn't be so damn important... But at the same time she did help me by giving me that book, and she also stopped me from dying. That helps too... THINK, IDIOT!" He argued with himself for a very long time. After two or so hours he decided to actually sit down and type a message to her. That was the next hurdle to get over. He sat at that husktop for about an hour. He spent that hour typing, backspacing, reading, deleting, and repeating. He sat back after a tedious job. He read his message, which he thought was too short and utter crap, aloud to himself.

" Dearest Woman,

I've taken it upon myself to contact you to apologize for my utter rudeness last night. Without you, I wouldn't have the book I've searched so long for. Neither would I have my life. I am forever in your dept. I would like to thank you more in person though. Meet me in the western community square. The one with the big withered tree in the center. I'll be there.

-M.V."

He reluctantly pressed the send button. He realized that he had written that thing as a complete suck up. It was too late though. He just sat there and slapped his face into his hands. "So damn stupid..." said Macrom with regret. He waited in his hive for an hour, staring at the book and the painting, just reading that one line. He figured to open the book, but he didn't feel as if it was the time yet. He put on a leather coat and a simple hood to obscure his face. He then walked slowly up the stairs. He knew he had an extremely long walk to his destination. He wasn't taking to the rooftops again, mainly because his legs haven't healed completely from the stab wounds that the drones' spikes have inflicted on them. He had to walk. But the feeling of walking was actually comforting to him. There was much less of a chance to run into drones again that way. He had to walk with a slight limp because a small portion of the pain still lingered. He realized that this walk was not at all going to be easy. He was going to have to cross two sides of the city to get to where he was going. He looked on at the glittering lights in the near distance and then, with a slight grimace upon his face, began his journey.

Macrom figured that it should be worth it in the end. The person he was doing this damn trip for treats him like he never has been treated, and like an addictive drug, he wants it again. He kept telling himself that in the end it was going to be worth it. He passed the same exact building he had combated the drones on during the previous night. Since there was absolutely no rush, he actually stopped to observe it. On a big post in front of the building, big bold lettering wrote out "CITY CENTRAL LEGISLATION" Upon reading this Macrom let out a loud "PFT" and shook his head. Before he walked away, he quickly left the inanimate structure a gift, in the form of a quick middle finger. To him, that was totally worth it. He was wondering when he would finally be able to flip the bird at the government. The night couldn't be going any better. Going to see this pretty girl, flipping off a government building, and finally being able to appreciate the sights of the city? Priceless. He looked all around him while noticing that the other trolls didn't even bother to do so, and just acted as if he weren't there. He blended in perfectly, almost too perfectly. The idea of wearing more black over black at night turned out to be one of the best he has come up with, and for obvious reasons. He was able to slip in and out of alleyways like a ghost, and frequently took shortcuts.

He came to a gaping junction where all the roads in the city meet. All around him were beautiful lights. When he looked at each, he found an enormous advertisement sign. He then remembered the purpose of these signs. The smile on Macrom's face almost instantaneously morphed into an angry frown. He let the ads get him for a second there, and he was extremely disappointed at himself. From then on he just didn't stop for anything and kept walking, while keeping his head down. He finally entered the west side of the city. It was a much more quiet place, but it was riddled with trash and horrid odors. Macrom came to a rather large square that had a withered tree in the very center of it. He had reached his objective, now all he had to do is wait. In a neighborhood such as this, Macrom was rather uncomfortable waiting alone. He saw the yellow eyes of other trolls staring him down in the distance. He didn't budge as a sign of non-deterrence He definitely didn't like being watched. As the minutes went by, Macrom began pacing back and forth more frequently. He was cold and getting increasingly impatient. An hour goes by. At this point, Macrom found himself having conversations with himself just to pass the time. He spoke to himself about how nervous he is, or how much that fight last night hurt. He stopped after a group of trolls started pointing and giggling. Two hours have passed. Still no sign of this girl. Macrom started thinking, "Well she is a girl. Maybe she could just be taking her time getting ready and stuff." He wasn't giving up that easily. Three hours have gone by. Macrom has sat himself by the tree and started going through the possible things he could probably say to her. He could be heard very clearly saying things like "No, no that won't work." and "That's not funny at all." or even "That's all just too corny." He was very conflicted with himself.

At the strike of the fourth hour, Macrom decides to get up and hike to her hive, which is very close to where their proposed meeting place was. He was very annoyed, but more so concerned. He taught himself to always think in the worst case scenario. He picked up his pace a bit, turning his troubled walk, into a jog. He was slower than he usually would be due to his healing leg wounds. He jogged about a half mile before coming to the same address he remembers being her hive complex. He quickens pace to the door, and sees that the glass had been busted completely open. Macrom's heart-rate increased a bit. He tried to keep calm as he came through the crudely constructed entrance and into the dark hallway. He noticed something different though. The hallway wasn't as dark as it was before. That was because down that hallway was an opened door with a light coming from it. Macrom looked at the door numbers before it. They were labeled "1" and "2". His walk turned to a desperate sprint and he came to the door of hive 3, which now shows noticeable evidence of forced entry. He ran into the hive and saw a complete mess. Every cabinet was opened, the contents thrown all about. The expensive medical equipment was either damaged or destroyed. Macrom scanned the entire room in a hurry. He then came across a wrenching site. On a single tile on the floor, were evident blood spatters. They were rust colored.

He began turning over objects in a panic, searching for a sign. Any sign. Then he remembered, there is a ground floor window. He ran to the window and noticed it was forced open. Whatever this girl was doing, she was trying to run away in a hurry. The window led into an alleyway. Macrom ran out the front entrance and around the back. He started down the dark path and as he continued, heard multiple muffled voices. As he drew closer it was evident that one of them was the girl, and she was in distress. There were three others, and they were deep male voices. He quieted his steps and came closer. Now he could see them. Three large males, two almost as tall as him, one taller. They were standing over something, and when Macrom listened closely, he could figure out what it was.

"Hey, Doc, I gots a problem."

"Yeah! We all do!"

"We're sufferin' from a bad case of reproductive neglect! Maybe you could help us."

The tallest one threw a punch, and the girl screamed out in agony. Macrom, though now infuriated, collected himself and hatched a plan. They were going to do really nasty things to her, and maybe he could use that to his advantage. He stood upright and walked toward them. When he got close enough he yelled, "HEY!" The three large males stopped and turned they began mumbling amongst themselves.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Don' know… smells like a pissblood."

"A pissblood? HA!"

Macrom stopped. The shadows are no longer an asset to him. His identity was revealed, even though they haven't seen his face.

"Yo, Pissblood! The hell you creepin' around here for? Don't you have a hole to crawl into or something? Get lost!" Said the tallest. It was evident that he was the leader of this little posse.

"Look at this guy, we've all got at least two feet on him!" uttered another. Macrom thought to himself at this moment "Perfect". He had a new plan. All he had to do was walk closer, because from the distance between him and them, he looked miserably short. He kept walking toward them and observed the change in expression on their faces. He then began acting tough. "So you see it fit to call me a pissblood? Turns out that I'm just here to ask for a share in your bounty. Maybe I can have a go at her?" The tallest one came up to him and spat in his face. "Listen, punk. The whole tall man thing you have goin' on here? It don't make you look tough. It makes you look like a damn freak. So how about you turn your tall ass around and walk away?" Macrom looked at him with increasing anger, but managed to keep his cool. "As nice as that offer sounds… I'm going to have to decline." The gangster stepped back and looked at his followers.

"Yo, Punch this asshole!"

"Blast him right in the face!"

Without hesitation, the tall gangster winds up his fist and turns to strike Macrom's face. Macrom quickly moves to the side and slaps his hand away. "Now I'm being rational here. All I want is a little action from this fine catch here and I'll be on my way." Macrom looked down at the girl, who is beaten and bloody, but also looking right back. She knows exactly what he's doing, says nothing. The two shorter punks step forward and in front of the taller one. Macrom at this point accepts the inevitable. "So you're going to hide behind your two fake morails? Stop acting like a grub and fight me like a man." The enemy takes a step forward and barks an order at Macrom. "Ain't no pissblood gonna tell a gang of bluebloods what to do. Especially in their territory. Last chance to get lost little grub." That was it. Macrom ripped his leather coat off and stood there expecting something else to happen. "Screw this, take him down boys!"

The two shorter bluebloods came at him and swung. Macrom dodged the one on the left and grabbed the one on the right by the arm. He twisted it until he heard a distinct pop. The sound of a bone leaving its socket. He screamed in pain as the other came back at him. Macrom quickly grabbed him by the shirt and fired a right hook across his face, which put him on the ground. He turned to take care of the leader, but the leader got there first with a sharp left. The punch connected with Macrom's face and the girl gasped. Macrom stood there and then slowly turned his head back at the attacker. The blueblood leader steps back. Macrom stared into his fearful eyes. The other two recovered from their daze and quickly bolted out of the alleyway, leaving the one Macrom had his eyes on. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET THE HELL BACK HERE AND GUT THIS ASSHOLE!" yelled the terrified blueblood. It was no use. His two so called gang members were long gone. Macrom points downward. "Sir, you seem to have sprung a leak." The blueblood looks down at his now soiled pants. "AIN'T NO PISSBLOOD GONNA MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!" The blueblood takes a hard swing at Macrom. Macrom grabs his hand mid- attack, and rolls it over onto his wrist, then takes the entire arm, and uses it to throw the large man over his shoulders. The arm snaps perfectly in two. The blueblood, now on the ground in agonizing pain, starts to crawl away. Macrom mockingly walks beside him. "So, what were you calling me before? Pissblood? You think that my blood color has anything to do with my place in the world?" Macrom reaches down and clutches him by the neck, lifting him gradually. "Let me teach you something. I AIN'T NO ORDINARY PISSBLOOD, PUNK." Macrom speaks in a mocking manner. He tightens his grip and the blueblood begins to convulse. "You know what I am? I'm your worst nightmare." He tightens ever-so slightly more and SNAP. The blueblood ceased to be. Macrom tosses the corpse aside like a ragdoll takes a deep breath.

His head is bleeding from the hard hit he took, but there was more important things at stake. He quickly turned back around and saw the bloody and beaten girl that he came so far to see. She was unconscious. Macrom was comforting himself in thinking that she had just simply passed out because of the fight. He assessed her condition, and it certainly was not well. She was completely ravaged. Her clothing was torn and ripped. She was bruised and bloodied. Macrom took her up in his arms. He knew that he couldn't use her hive. Everything was broken. There was only one thing he could do. He had to bring her back to his underground shelter. But how? He couldn't just walk in public. He needed a faster means of travel. Then he realized, what is a city without a ridiculous mass of vehicles? He takes her in hand and walks along the sidewalk. He finds a vehicle, breaks the window, and puts her inside. He then gets in the driver's seat and tears out wires until the thing starts. His plan surprisingly works. He drives around the edge of the city to avoid attention. Without any setbacks, he makes it to his shelter. Before entering, he makes sure to get rid of the vehicle. With the girl in his arms, he walks down the stairs and lays her on the three seat couch he had stolen from a furnishing warehouse. He goes searching frantically for medical supplies. He doesn't know a lick of first aid, but right now isn't the time to think about that. He finds linen pads, wraps, and gets a bag of ice. He rushes back to her and kneels. He decides to slow down, just to make sure he doesn't worsen her injuries. He dabs at her bloody cheeks and forehead, clearing it of all traces of blood. He then wraps her left arm and straps an ice pack to her leg, which is severely bruised. Macrom leans back and looks at her. She looks much better than she did before, but she didn't look good either. He made sure to check her breathing patterns and such. He sat there, just waiting. He whispers "I went through hell and back just to be able to see you again. I just hope you'll be alright soon." He knew she couldn't hear him. He sat there and stared at her some more. Then he decided to gently take her hand and place it in his. At that very moment… The girl opens her eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

6.

Macrom saw her eyes again like he wanted to. She had trouble opening her eyes completely because of the bruises that the blueblood gangsters had inflicted on her. As she looked at him, she let out a slight moan. She was still in pain and had a difficult time grasping what had happened, but more so where she was. To her, Macrom was just a blurry figure of gray and gold. Macrom put his hand on her head. "Rest easy now, no one will hurt you as long as you are here." She recognized Macrom's voice and shut her eyes again. She had trouble speaking after such an endeavor. "H-How did you find me? Why?" she asked in a shaky voice. Macrom, his hands still cradling her hand and head, leaned inward and said "Because justice works in your favor." She relaxed herself against Macrom's gentle grip and smiled. "The last thing I remember is the bluebloods, and then you came and stopped them. Then the big one hit you…. and after that I can't remember anything. What happened to them?" Macrom sat back and took a deep breath. "The two smaller ones got away. The big one was not so lucky."

"So you killed him? Why?"

"I killed him because justice demanded it so. He struck you right in front of my eyes, then struck me and expected his followers to do the rest of his work. He died a coward's death at the hands of one with more dignity and respect than him. There shouldn't have been so much concern sparked by this turn of events. Why are you so upset?"

The girl struggled to sit back up. Clutching her bandaged areas, she began to tear up. "So you killed them just because they were assaulting me?"

"…. That is correct."

"Why did you choose me and not yourself? You don't even know me enough to-"

"That is why I did it…. because I want to get to know you a little more."

The girl stopped and halted her tears. She pushed for a subject change fast. "So this is where you live?" she said while looking around the room. She scanned all the paintings and then fixated her eyes on the largest one, which happened to be the painting of the revolution. "Where did you get all of these?"

"I took them."

"They are stolen?"

"Not stolen, reclaimed. I took them from the censorship bureau."

"So then you stole them from a government department! That's even worse!"

Macrom was trying to keep her calm. He gently leaned her back and stroked her hair. He was expecting some sort of backlash from this action, but he was quite surprised when she began to close her eyes and relax her body. She looked as if she felt safe. Macrom was there to make sure that it was kept that way. "You are in no condition to be worrying about the paintings. What you should be focusing on is rest and recovery. Just relax a bit. Everything that has happened tonight is now over. Come next sundown it will be a new night, and everything will be right as rain."

"You better be right, otherwise the only ass on this couch will be yours after I'm done tossing it aside." She giggled as if she was trying to make sure Macrom knew it was a joke. Macrom just sat beside her and smiled. The sheer thought of what he had probably just become to this girl filled him with a warm sensation deep within. He never felt something like that before. To him it was strange, yet comforting. He sat there and admired her while she laid back and slowly drifted off into sleep. He stayed up that whole entire time, monitoring her condition, occasionally changing her bandages, and making sure she was comfortable… and for that stretch of time, his hand never left hers. He kept on making excuses to himself as to why he was doing this. He would think things like "She could fall off the couch and hurt herself if I'm not here" or even something as simplistic as "She can get cold, so I have to keep her warm." But deep inside himself he knew exactly why he dedicated himself to her well-being that night. It's not because justice demanded it or she was too small and frail. It was because he began harboring feelings for her as soon he saw her watching him leave the previous night. The way she looked at him as he walked out the door. The only thing Macrom could think of was how she felt after he closed the door and left without a single final word. The only thing he thought he could do to make up for that utter disrespect was to stay with her and show her how much she could matter to him in the future. The thoughts all ran about in his head at once… and he decided maybe it's time for him to sleep as well. As he got up to go to his respiteblock, the girl's hand tightened around his, and pulled him back. He sat back down, but she kept pulling. He realized what she was trying to tell him. He laid down beside her on the couch and rested his head on the end cushion. She released his hand from her grip, and wrapped her arms around him. Macrom was not sure if she was awake or dreaming, but it did not matter. She was getting what she wanted, and so was he. He closed his eyes, and slipped away into a deep sleep.


	8. Revelations I

Revelations I

6th bilunar perigee, 3rd dark season's equinox, 9th day -

The time for new beginnings as I may call it. I write to those of my future kin in hopes that I may invoke inspiration. This inspiration should not come from reading my texts, but rather from the emotion that each word I record, each event that I recall, and each hardship I endure, shall give rise within you. I am or shall be known as "The Vigilant". My life's specific goal is to rid this world of the blight that is the oppressive rule. Take heed not in my action but in my words. For you one day may need to remember them. I am alone as of now, though I am not entirely certain of how long this will be. My pursuers are ruthless and cunning. Nonetheless, they will not catch me. I use the shadows to mask my very presence. Even now they may walk amongst me. But they will not see nor hear me. I stay my breath and my blade. I await the opportune time to strike. Heed my technique and use it as your own. Also remember this. The ruler of the people is obligated to seek their satisfaction. Should this not happen, the people have the right to an uprising. The people of this world... my people, live in too much fear to see the poison and lies that corrupt their very minds. I fear that I should end my first of many here... for my pursuers come.

-The Vigilant


	9. Chapter 7

7.

Macrom's eyes slowly opened. He yawned and stretched, but then he remembered. The girl had her arms around him, so he shouldn't have been able to do that. He looked to the other side of the leather three seat couch and saw that she was gone. He got up from the seats and looked about the room. He scanned the room twice and finally found her, sitting over by Macrom's wall of art. It was as if she was staring at them with a certain admiration. She had one of Macrom's large decorative drapes cloaked about her shoulders, and for good reason. There was no heat in the shelter, given the fact that Macrom forgot to start a fire in his fireplace, which he had dug out himself. Macrom started to walk over to her. As he got about halfway there, the girl spoke. "They are all really beautiful. Especially the bigger one in the middle." Macrom stood at her side and put his hand on her shoulder, looking at the revolutionary painting just as her. "That's the painting that started all of this nonsense with that journal you dug up." Macrom chuckled and continued. "It's an artist's rendition of a rebellion lost in time, and because the censors had it, something must have happened to cause the condesce to want to hide it. I just don't know what. That is why that book is so important. It might tell us why."

"That's incredible how a single stupid journal or whatever it is could cause so much controversy."

Macrom nodded in agreement. "Well there must be a damn good reason why it's shrouded in controversy in the first place. We all know about the Summoner's rebellion… why not this one? There has to be something worth hiding."

The girl struggled to her feet. Macrom tried to help her up, but she shooed his hand away. "Listen, I understand that you are trying to help, but the only way I can get better is by as little help as possible. I am a doctor. I know what I'm talking about." Macrom stepped back a bit. "You do realize that if I hadn't shown up when I did you could have been ravaged, pailed, and killed."

"I try not to think about the _what if_ in life. It discourages me."

"Right… I apologize."

"For what?"

"Bringing up that _what if_ you don't like much."

"Oh… it's nothing really. I mean the both of us did get the shit beaten out of us so I guess it would be hard to not think of."

Macrom noticed this girl's optimism and her abilities to lighten even a dark subject. He walked over to a set of cabinets (also stolen) and looked through them. There was nothing. He didn't think about stocking up for food, which he was ashamed of. He did have an idea though. Macrom turns to the girl and makes his move. "Damn, I have no food… though what I do have is an idea. I can scavenge what little money I have around here and maybe we can go out to get something?"

"You're joking."

"Actually I'm being completely serious. What do you say?"

"Look at me. I'm covered in bandages, not to mention that my clothing is all ripped and it's freezing cold out there."

"Well… I'm sure I have something to solve this. If I have something then are you willing to accompany me?"

"…Tempting. Tell you what. If you find something that I can wear without looking like a complete idiot then I'll come with you. Deal?"

"Then by all means I will start looking for something." Said Macrom as he walked over to a myriad of drawers, opening and closing each. He dug and dug and dug. But then something came to him, which distracted him completely. He never bothered to ask this girl her name. He put his face in his hands and realized how stupid this mistake was. He turned around and with a deep breath, asked the belated question that he should have asked much earlier. "Oh… before I go on, I noticed I've forgotten to ask you. What is your name?" The girl just giggled and noticed the nervous inflection in Macrom's voice. "You know you don't have to be nervous or anything. A lot was going on the past two nights. My name is Elysia Shadar. Now it's your turn, mystery man." Macrom's cheeks turned gold at this remark. He quickly gathered himself and bowed. "Macrom Vontus, fugitive and distinguished gentleman." The girl laughs out loud and looks at him in some very strange manner. "You're such a kiss ass when you try to get something you want, you know that?"

"Oh… I- Um….."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's sweet. I like it."

"Well I suppose I will get back to searching for something… what was I searching for again? Oh…"

He quickly turned and started rummaging through the lowermost drawer, pulling out a pair of old black pants. They used to fit him when he was about the girl's size. "Will these work? It's all I could really find." He said, holding them out for her to take.

"Yes, these will work perfectly fine." Said Elysia as she was taking them. She turned and walked to the other side of the room. Macrom turned around, because he knew it would be the gentlemanly thing to do…. But there was a sense of overwhelming temptation. He stood with his back turned for a time and realized that she hadn't said to him that she finished. He turned around and just as he did so, she threw the drapes off of her shoulders, and took off her old and torn pair of leggings. Macrom's face turned a deep shade of gold. He knew at this point he definitely shouldn't be seeing what he was seeing… yet the sight was so captivating to him. He took the time to study her perfect figure. She turned around slightly and smiled back at him. Macrom realized what she was doing. She waited until he turned around to check if she had done it. Was she trying to seduce him? Many thoughts were running about his head, and none of them were exactly conversation appropriate. He just turned back around and exhaled. Soon after he had a tap on his shoulder. "Fits perfectly. So, where will we be going, Mr. Vontus?"

Macrom turned back around and saw Elysia looking up at him in all her beauty, as if she were waiting like a puppy to be told where to go next. "Well I had a few ideas. Have you been around the central district at all?"

"Not really. I'm always too busy to do any of that stuff."

"Well then, I have a lot to show you." Said Macrom as he walked over to the staircase leading back up to the surface. "Shall we?"

"Ok then, let's go. I need a little fresh air anyway." Said Elysia as she walked passed Macrom and up the stairs. Macrom stood behind and just watched her move. The only thing he could think was "Incredible." He shot up the staircase after her.


	10. Revelations II

6th bilunar perigee, 3rd dark season's equinox, 10th day –

Alas, my evasion was a huge success. In some time I was able to outsmart and outrun my chasers. They were petty crooks and nothing more. I had no quarrel with them; therefore their blood is not worth spilling. I am alone yet again thinking of those that I once held dear. I still hold them close though they seem so departed now. I miss them all. What I would give to see a friendly face again. My heart yearns for a loving embrace that they used to offer me. And here I am in the frigid tundra of that which I do not know. When lost, an outsider like I can perish very easily here. There are little signs of civilization in this freezing wasteland. What little contact there is to other beings almost always ends up being hostile. There was… one, however, that I can never forget: A woman no older than I. Being brutally beaten and taken advantage of in a small isolated village. The one inflicting the pain was large… and very ruthless in his actions. As I witnessed each strike upon her… heard each shriek of pain and sheer terror… I know what must be done. I revoked the duties of protection from harm from this so called "man" and laid it upon my shoulders like the dark shroud that has covered my movement since I was only 6 sweeps of age. I crashed through the window and immediately I can feel the chill of the cold mistress disappear into the warmth of the hearth fire. It was quite a comfortable temperature, though nonetheless there was a much more important task at hand. The lumbering behemoth stopped and looked on in confusion. Just then did I iterate the words "Pay for the wrong that is done in blood". He takes no time to absorb any sense of it. A man speaking of blood and redemption just crashed through your second floor window. With primal instinct he attacked. The woman shrieked in terror as I plunged my blade deep into his heart…. She moves back in fear. I took a glance into her eyes and saw… hope. "Are you alright?" I ask her… I get no response as she is stricken in tears. I go up to her and tell her "that man is no longer a worry… do you understand…". Suddenly she leaped up and latched onto me… sobbing in pain and also great relief. Through her cries I heard the words "thank you". I stayed with her through the daytime. She felt safe… I felt needed.. But as always I had to carry on… I left without a goodbye… thinking that it could lessen my attachments… I was horribly wrong… may the night watch over her in the future.


	11. Chapter 8

8.

Macrom had reached the surface. It was a cloudy and cold night, which was the norm for this region. He looked about the archway and saw Elysia leaning against the crumbling stone. She looked at him in a playfully taunting manner. "Damn, you're pretty slow for the fugitive you seem to make yourself out to be." Macrom grinned and replied with an equally lewd remark. "I could have gone much faster… but I was enjoying the view."

"Oh, were you? I'm pretty sure there's a few viewing spots I could enjoy as well?"

Macrom figured this foreplay has gone on long enough. He didn't need the buildup of sexual tension. It was time to get down to why he is at the surface in the first place. Plus he figured changing the subject at a time like that it would only intensify the moments to come. "Yes, the sights of the city of course. Follow me closely and I will show you." He walked ahead and looked at Elysia's change in expression. It was priceless. He found out that playing hard to get was actually pretty fun, plus he figured that there was no point to giving in to his feelings just yet. It could become so much more if he waits. She followed after him, raising her voice almost to a slight shout. "You know that you're hard to understand, right? I mean you come to my hive all battered and bruised, then you leave without a proper goodbye, and now it's like you have me on a leash. What's your plan?"

"My plan is to prevent whatever happened last night from ever happening again. Honestly if you have such an issue with it then you can just go back into an alleyway and allow yourself to get beaten or raped since you're complaining so much about me helping you."

"That is… like totally not what I…. meant."

"Then I suggest you don't question the actions that saved your life. I'm doing a nice thing here. Just at least take Ms. Negativity and shove her somewhere else for a while."

Macrom caught onto Elysia's little gimmick. She is trying to test his intellect and sense of reasoning, which she has the right to do. Macrom, to her, might seem like a possible serial killer or even sexual deviant. He hoped his responses would stop her from drawing to such conclusions. They came to the edge of the urban expanse. Macrom stopped, and therefore so did Elysia. "Do nothing to attract negative attention, look and do not touch, and if you see a drone, don't make eye contact. I don't feel like getting into a fight tonight." said Macrom, putting on a shroud to cover his face. Elysia looked up at him confused. "What's with all the precautions? It's the city. Everyone's way too busy to bother with us."

"I understand where you're coming from. But I know this district better than you. Trust me. Oh and stick closely to me."

Macrom moved onward and Elysia followed as instructed. Almost instantly they saw the large groups of commuting trolls in the crosswalks and along the streets. Macrom walked right through them, and they walked around him. He was like a large stone in a flowing creek, and Elysia was the smaller rock at the riverbed. "Why is everyone walking around you?"

"That's because they would rather not get trampled by someone almost twice their size. Being a "pissblood freak" has its benefits." Said Macrom jokingly. "We only have a few blocks to go before we get to what I wanted to show you, but have a look around already. The lights about you really strike you as strange don't they? That's mainly because you never took the time to notice them. Trust me, I've been there."

"Actually, I think they are more beautiful than strange. It's like everywhere you look is lit up."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Macrom and Elysia came to a particularly crowded part of the streets, where trolls had stopped to look at an event. Macrom had the best look considering he towered above everyone else. Elysia had been struggling to see it. There were drones lining the street opposite of them, weapons drawn in an upward position. This wasn't any normal guard designation. The armor they wore was much different. Then Macrom realized the building they stood in front of was the legislation building. The drones were stationed there to protect whatever aristocrats may have been harbored inside. Macrom just sneered and started moving through the crowd. Elysia was slow to follow. "What the hell is that all about? Why are those drones different?"

"They are members of the royal guard, which means some important politicians and aristocrats are probably having a talk in there."

"What do you think the meeting is about?"

"Why should I care? They can spread their corrupt dung all over this city. It would only give rise to more situations like mine. Then they would wonder where they went wrong."

"I guess you have a point…."

Macrom dropped the conversation soon after and kept walking. He came to a junction and stopped. He turned to Elysia because he knew exactly where they were. He had taken her to the largest junction in the city, where all the roads meet. The neon signs and electronic billboards lit up the night. Elysia stood in wonder. "Is this what you wanted to show me? It's amazing. I never knew this was here."

"I came through here for the first time on the way to meet you again last night. I thought I would bring you here and show you what you've been missing out on while you were living over in that stench pit."

"Macrom, this is amazing. I never knew that there could be so many things converging in one place all in such harmony."

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder. There was a vicious snow storm coming, and they were in the heart of the city. There was practically no way that Macrom could get Elysia all the way back to his underground shelter in time for them to escape the storm. He had to come up with something quickly. Macrom had a plan. He ushered for Elysia to follow him, and she did not hesitate for a second. "We will grab something on our way to my place."

"But your place is at least 2 miles or so away. How are we going to get there before the storm hits?"

"I never said we were going back to that place. I simply just called it my place."

Elysia gave him a confused look. Macrom stopped at a vendor and purchased a few items. "You'll see, don't worry." The thunder sounded once again, much closer this time. Macrom took Elysia two blocks ahead and then stopped at an alleyway. He entered and attempted to open the emergency door to the building which made the alley. It was no use. The door won't budge. Macrom then hatched a plan. He sighed at Elysia. "Are you good with heights?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you good with heights?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Well then you just got to close your eyes."

Macrom picked Elysia up and swung her onto his shoulders. He then proceeded to climb the side of the building at an alarming speed. Elysia was shouting like a banshee.

"MACROM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS NOT COOL. EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T LIKE HEIGHTS."

"Relax. I've got a good grip. Plus we're reaching the top."

"WELL THEN CLIMB FASTER, DAMNIT!"

"Done."

Macrom reached the roof of the building and put Elysia down. She turned around and immediately pushed him backward.

"What the hell! What would have happened to us if you slipped, Casanova! Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?"

Macrom busted open the doorway leading into the building. He held out his hand as if he was being a gentleman and offering her first entry. The thunder fired off again… and the snow started bearing down on them. Elysia gathered herself and walked past Macrom, giving him a slight wink. She entered, and Macrom followed. "It's two flights down, first door on your left." Elysia began heading down the stairs, Macrom not far behind. "What is this place?"

"It's where I used to live. Let's hope they haven't taken everything."

"Who are you talking about?"

Elysia came to the door Macrom spoke of. On that door was boundary tape that read "Property seized"

Elysia looked back at Macrom. "Oh…. Them. So that's why you live in a fancy hole."

"Yep. Believe it or not I like it better than this old place."

Macrom tore down the tape and began fiddling with the lock. "Now there was a specific way to open this… If I remember correctly it was twice left, once right." The lock snapped open. "Ah, there we are." said Macrom as he opened the door. "Welcome to my humble home, or as it used to be. Come on in." Elysia entered and Macrom shut the door behind them, locking it. The hive was just one single room, and to Macrom's surprise most of the furnishings were still there and mostly intact, except for the heating unit. "And of course the most important thing is broken… no matter. I can fix this situation." Macrom walked over to his old table and chairs. He took up one of the chairs, and smashed it against the floor. He was making fuel for a controlled fire.

"Why are you going all berserk on that stuff?"

"Well we would freeze to death if I haven't" said Macrom as he smashed the final chair. He began gathering all the pieces and placed them in a well-balanced pile on the stone floor. He then took out a switchblade and struck it against the stone, creating a spark, thus starting the fire. The warmth spread all throughout the room. "Make yourself comfortable. That snow storm is definitely not going to let up any time soon."

"Well, this has been quite the eventful night…"

"Indeed it has" said Macrom as he had removed the linen shroud from his face. "So now that we are stuck here, is there anything you would like to know about me?"

"Well I guess we do really need to get to know each other a little better…. Why are you so reclusive?"

"I'm a recluse because I'm a fugitive. I escaped an execution sentence. Is there any less sensitive things you would like to know about me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… Uh… I've always wondered why you found me so interesting."

This topic was something Macrom had trouble grasping. There were so many reasons, yet he couldn't find any. He scrambled for an answer. "Well you did kind of use your medical expertise to keep me from dying from multiple stab wounds. Don't ask why I decided to kick a drone. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"I don't think it's just my medical skills and the fact that I saved your life. I think it's something else."

"Well you did have a link to my bloodline in your possession. I wanted to find out how you got it."

"…. I don't think that's it either."

Macrom was definitely not very good at trying to avoid the subject. Elysia could see right through him.

"You know what I think?" asked Elysia. "I think that you started to like me a bit more than you should have after you left my hive that night. That's why you came back in the first place." She inched closer to him and looked at him in a jokingly accusing manner. "Well? You know I'm right." Macrom was cornered. At this point she had him completely figured out. He began to blush. "Well… what if I said yes to that possibility?" said Macrom nervously. Elysia giggled and nudged him slightly. "There you go with that nervous tick again. If you like me all you have to do is go ahead and say it. It's not like I'm blind or anything. I see the way you've been looking at me, and to be honest I don't mind at all. Just promise me that you wouldn't turn out like those bluebloods."

"You mean the ones I beat the living shit out of? You honestly think that I would do the things that they have?"

Elysia got closer to Macrom and leaned on him. "No, I definitely don't think you'll end up like them, I just wanted to make sure. I think you're a very nice guy" said Elysia as she looked at him. Macrom thought that was an unusually bland statement. It's as if she was waiting for something. Macrom could have only thought of what, and he came up with it. "Well now that you have me figured out, I guess there is no hiding from whatever you have waiting for me on the other end of this conversation. Yes, I do like you, and yes it was ever since I left after the first night we met. I believe that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Not to mention your quirky little personality. You are very good at figuring me out."

"Well, there's really nothing difficult about figuring you out" said Elysia, coming up to Macrom's shoulders. "All I have to do is look at your eyes and learn everything." Macrom realized that at this point that is exactly what she was doing. She was looking right into his eyes and he knew what she was seeing. He wanted the situation to progress. This is the first time he has ever felt this way, and it felt good. He made his move, and stared back into her eyes. Things began to heat up, and it wasn't the fire. Elysia's eyes began jutting ever-so slightly back and forth. Macrom had the upper hand. Elysia was quick to speak. "So why exactly did you save me from those blueblooded idiots again?"

"Well… We wouldn't be here if I didn't. So why would you keep questioning it? By the way, you seem to have climbed on top of me." Macrom was right. Elysia, without even noticing, had indeed positioned herself very suggestively on top of Macrom. Her eyes started moving much faster, and she began to blush. "Oh…. Well… I… uh… I didn't quite notice at the time, you know being all Mr. big and tall."

"So what are you saying? You find my height attractive?" Macrom was a master of smooth talking, and he didn't even know it. The fire started to dye down, but the heat did not at all dissipate between them. Elysia closed her eyes, and exhaled. Macrom pushed for an answer. "Well?"

Elysia came in on him, and her lips locked with his. Macrom, stricken with absolute surprise, went with it. He clasped his hands around her hips, and gradually lowered himself to the floor. Elysia pulled back, and shook out her hair. Macrom kept the moment going. "Well this is quite the unexpected turn of events…" They kissed again, longer this time. They savored every moment of it, as they released the pent up sexual tension between them. Elysia, then taking a risk, pulled off Macrom's shirt. Macrom, again surprised, did the same with her. She moved her hands along his chest, feeling the grooves and toned muscle, stopping at each deep scar that had been left in the wake of her medical work. "You do realize that these will never go away, right?" asked Elysia. "Not that it's a bad thing. I think the scar thing is attractive."

"Oh so it's not just my height now, it's also my scars. Anything else?"

"I'll let you know later."

Macrom moved his hands along Elysia's sleek, curvy torso. Her skin was the smoothest thing Macrom had ever felt. She came in on him again, bolder, and much dirtier. She had decided to slip her tongue into his mouth at some point during the kiss, which Macrom responded to in the same way. She reached downward, and unbuttoned Macrom's pants, and then all the colors faded, leaving ecstasy.


	12. Revelations III

7th bilunar perigee, 3rd dark season's equinox, 4th day –

I slept at the top of The Paranoid's tower… in the bell chamber. It was a quaint spot. But then came the nightmare. The woman I saved… she was dead in my arms… and I held the blade with which I have stabbed her I was laughing…. Laughing… laughing… then there was darkness…. Lime blood all across the voided scape…. I killed The Wildcard with the same blade…. Then came Paranoid…. The one who helped me not even moments ago. I saw a light…. Blinding… it was the unforgiving alternian sun… then it faded… the woman was there again… "Thank you…." And she faded into the blackness…. I began sobbing… then I uttered great laughter… as I plunged my own blade into my heart. I drowned in my own blood… then I woke….


	13. Chapter 9

9.

The next morning's sun had set on the horizon and thus, the fire Macrom had built also dimmed to darkness. Macrom's eyes swung open in response to the sudden rush of cold air that had sprinted through the broken window. It was the chilling stimulus that caused his head to suddenly clear. He sat up and shivered vigorously, it was only until then he noticed that he was not at all clothed. He then looked to his left. Next to him was Elysia, bare and beautiful. She was not as easily woken as Macrom. Macrom scanned the room about him. Their clothing had been scattered about and the fire was reduced to a small pile of ash. Macrom got up from the solid stone floor and began collecting each item of clothing for him and Elysia both. He makes sure to check every single corner of the room. He does so knowing it is nearly improbable that someone had the time to actually follow them into the room, but he still approached this idea with complete paranoia. He did not actually dress himself before he was done with his surveying of the room. Just as he finished making himself decent again, Elysia had gotten up and walked over to him, hugging him from behind. "So I guess it's time for us to go back?" asked Elysia with a still sleepy murmur. Macrom simply nodded, turned around, kissed her, and then handed her clothing. It was time to head back to Macrom's shelter.

Macrom looked out the cracked window from which the cold air had come in. There was snow lining the rooftops and streets. Macrom turned to Elysia, who knew what he was getting at. "If you think I'm doing the whole building climbing thing backwards at a time like this you are horribly mistaken." Macrom thought she would say that. After all, he did scar her with the first time he had done it, and he was going up. It was either choose to actually attempt to climb downward from the roof, or choose to take the stairs, which spanned 20 or so floors. Macrom decided to take the safer way down, considering that if the fall didn't kill him, Elysia probably would. "Fine, you win. We will take the stairs. Just try not to trip over yourself." said Macrom with a subtle smile. Elysia had finished dressing herself and patted her chest and legs, releasing an evident cloud of dust that had collected on her clothing over the course of the day. Macrom walked to the door and opened it. He then turned to Elysia and held out his arm as if he was showing her through the door. He was trying to show that he had manners, but Elysia just laughed and expressed the thoughts she had of this action. "You're honestly the biggest kiss ass I know. But, that isn't exactly a bad thing. Just try not to overdo it, Casanova" she said while she walked by him, winking.

He stood there a second and recognized the flirtatiously audacious remark. She liked him, and she wasn't afraid to show it in a way that put her directly to him. This, however, was not at all a problem to Macrom. He liked it, a lot. He followed her out the door, not at all bothering to close it. He thought to himself that there was no point in ever returning there again, plus the door would probably close itself. She moved her hips in a seductive fashion as she walked down the flights of stairs, and Macrom was staring. This was her intention. She couldn't keep the fluid swaying motion up for long though. She got tired of walking halfway down. Now she turned from a smooth and utterly seductive piece of art, to an absolute auditory nightmare. The whole time down from there on she had been complaining about the number of stairs, and sometimes even saying that she regretted coming up there with Macrom. But Macrom expected this. He knew she was just saying that because she was expressing her displeasure in going down all those stairs. When they finally reached the bottom, Macrom again opened the door and showed Elysia through. He did so to show her that he took no offense to the things she had said on the way down. She just rolled her eyes in an aggravated manner and walked by. She was unnecessarily unhappy. Macrom didn't quite understand females. One second they could be extraordinarily peppy and little bundles of joy and the next after that they could probably rip your head off for no known reason. The idea of having to deal with a two mile walk all the way back did not help either. He just wanted to push his thoughts for a way to maybe quiet her down. "You know, there are other ways to express displeasure in the decisions made by someone else. You don't have to whine to me like I can do something about it. Sorry." Macrom said, broken under the pressure. Elysia turned around with a smile. Her little ruse has worked. "I know. I just got really bored. Plus I wanted to see how far I could push you before I broke you." She suddenly started to jovially skip onward. Macrom just shook his head, smiled, and carried on.

They walked again through the central district, this time enjoying the sights and sounds of the junction. It was an outdoor shopping mall, and Elysia was going from department store to department store. She was browsing and bargaining, bagging and buying. Thankfully Macrom had a wad of cash that he sought to spend the night before (which is also stolen). She came back with bags and bags of necessary items such as clothing for her and Macrom both and a lot of food, which was the main reason why Macrom took her out last night in the first place. They walked all the way back to Macrom's place and unpacked their load of items. Elysia began playfully tossing heavy bags at Macrom, which he was catching all the time, no matter where or how far away they flew. She was very impressed by his reflexes. Macrom didn't see it necessary to go through the bags just yet. Elysia, however, saw it fit to start emptying and filling the multitudes of drawers that Macrom had with the things she had purchased for herself. She was acting as if she lived there, and she technically did since her old home had been ransacked. Macrom looked at her with wonder. She had warmed up to him this easily in just three nights, and he thought it was extraordinary. What they had begun to have was something Macrom thought was absolutely special.

He decided to intervene in here little storage extravaganza she was having. "You know, since we are here and there's nothing much to do, how about we have a look at this book. Together, you know?"

"Oh! I've always wondered what that old thing said! Yes! Just let me finish up here."

"It can wait you know. Those drawers or that clothing won't go anywhere."

Elysia dropped what she was doing and practically hopped over to Macrom with short, excited bounds. "Well? Where'd you put it?"

"It's in my respiteblock. I locked it away in a safe."

Macrom took her to his small sleeping quarters and showed her around. "You can just have a seat at my husktop desk and I'll have it all ready and whatnot." Elysia sat down and waited. Macrom had opened a compartment on the floor in the corner of the room, revealing a triple locked safe. This was his strongbox where he had kept all his valuables from his previously cushy life and so forth. There were 8 combination locks all bearing letters of the ancient alternian scriptures. He turned the dials until the line spelled out "TNALIGIv" (Vigilant). The safe popped open and a gust of air had burst out. Not only was the passcode sophisticated, but the safe was also airtight, keeping any foreign pathogens out. He reached into the compartment and grabbed an ornate black book that was bearing the same sign as he had worn on his shirt. This, no doubt, was the journal of his ancestor. The thought of opening and reading the things that he had done in his life was almost unfathomable to Macrom and Elysia both. Macrom closed the safe, locked it, and had placed the stone slab onto it again. He then walked over to Elysia and propped himself next to her. She looked at him in anticipation. "Well maybe we can now finally learn what my Ancestor has done with his life." said Macrom with a hint of excitement.

Elysia had removed the lock prior to Macrom obtaining it. Macrom had swung open the front page and began reading aloud. "6th bilunar perigee, 3rd dark season's equinox, 9th day…." Elysia sat there and listened in complete wonder. She had no idea how to translate this ancient scripture, but Macrom ad seemed to have known every single word. Elysia then suddenly sprung up from the seat and hopped off into the next room "Hold that thought! I have something to give you as a thank you gift!" Macrom stopped reading and waited patiently. He could hear her fiddling through bags and things until she gave a sharp "AHA!" Elysia came bouncing happily back into the room holding a long object that was difficult to see in the dark. Macrom had turned on his husktop, giving them some light. In Elysia's hands was a long, well-crafted scarf. The scarf shined in the light with its distinctive shade of gold. It was the same color as Macrom's blood. "I secretly bought this for you while we were out in the Central junction! I really hope you like it" she said while handing him the scarf. Macrom felt it. It had a very prevalent amount of weight to it, but at the same time it was the absolute softest thing that he had ever touched. It reminded him of her smooth skin, and in putting on the scarf, he found himself surrounded by comfort. "Elysia, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever given to me. Why?"

"Well like I said it's just this thank you gift for coming and saving me from being repeatedly violated by a gang of bluebloods. Plus I think you look really nice in it."

Macrom got up from his chair and embraced Elysia. He, from this moment on, knew that he was in love. He had sat back down, placing her on his lap, and continued reading. He read into the night, all through the morning. He had then stopped as he saw that Elysia had fallen asleep. He closed the book, marking the last page he was on, and wrapped his arms around her. He thought to himself, "So this is what it feels like." He shortly after fell asleep with her, without another care in the world.


	14. Revelations IV: The Bookmarked Page

7th bilunar perigee, 3rd dark season's equinox, 14th day –

After my full recovery, The Paranoid has sent me out. He seemed a bit eager to get back to his research. Paranoid's mental condition worries me. I remember when he was always eager to speak and interact with us. But that seems like sweeps ago. I keep wondering, what could have happened to him that would have caused him to become like this? I can only speculate the possibilities. No matter. Speculation can only lead to waste of precious time. I must find The Wildcard Soon. I am a wanted man in a densely populated area. I always found vigilantism ironic. You help the people with their unruly problems and yet every drone in the vicinity has a cull order on you… because apparently saving lives is against the law and punishable by death… preposterous. No doubt Wildcard can help get me out of this mess. That man is smart. His thinkpan might be spilling over… but I always trust his hospitality. Let the rigorous search begin.


	15. Chapter 10

10.

The sun was blazing. Macrom looked off into the distance as a shadow had crested the horizon. He ran to it. The shadow had picked up its feet and ran ahead of him, almost at the same exact tempo. Macrom only pushed himself to go faster. The sun had come into his full view, turning the sky a blaring white. The shadow had disappeared with the reflected light. He ran onward through the blindness hoping to catch up with this mysterious figure. He came to a desolate patch of land, glassed by the heat of the Alternian fireball. This was not normal. The sun shouldn't be strong enough to burn the ground. He saw the ground before him begin to burn away and get set into ash as did the scape that stretched for miles ahead of him. Then he saw the shadow again, standing on top of a burning hill, looking right at him. Macrom began to walk across the blighted ground. He was barefoot. The pain was excruciating, but something deep in his mind told him to move onward, and onward he went. The burning ash had fused with the scolding soles of his feet. He felt a searing wind as the ash was kicked up and therefore striking his face. He carried on despite the hardships. Something was familiar about that shadow, and he wanted to know why. The sun had reached the zenith point and began to slowly digress in its relentless barrage of light and fire. As the sun crept behind Macrom, he began to rush across what was seemingly left of the barren fire plain. He came to a foggy clearing, and the sun had disappeared beneath the western horizon. It quickly became much cooler, and it felt as if Macrom was now wading through a temperate creek, gracefully flowing between his burned toes. It was a beautiful feeling, and he knew he could continue his search peacefully. He walked onward and began to strain his eyes, scanning the area around him. He couldn't see a damn thing in this fog, and it was getting to him. The water had become warmer as he walked on, and he began to start questioning why. He began thinking that it might have been flowing over some heated ground from the sun, but not once did he think to look down at it. In doing so, he almost fell back in shock realizing a grim fact: the creek was not flowing nor was it even water. It was blood. The metallic scent then filled the air. It was iron rich blood, meaning that it could be only one color. It was rust colored. Macrom began running onward, desperately hoping to escape his seemingly endless torments. He ran on and on, but the pool didn't seem to end in the slightest. Then he saw a distinct dark shade peeking through the fog. Was it salvation? Salvation it was not. It was the shadow figure that he had chased all this time. As he drew closer, details became more and more apparent. He saw long, flowing hair, then a dress, and soon after the darkness had dissipated, showing grey skin and horns. It was another troll, and she was lying down without any signs of consciousness. Macrom had approached her. He saw she was lean and approximately 4' 11''. "Short… well figured… rustblood…" Macrom recited to himself. He dropped to his knees and turned her over. It was Elysia, and she was not breathing. Macrom had assessed her condition. The prognosis was grim. Her throat had been torn completely asunder, leaving no life in her sweet visage. Macrom's eyes welled up with golden tears as he took her corpse and embraced it. He began to sob, and the fog had consumed all. Then… Macrom woke screaming.


	16. Chapter 11

11.

Macrom sat up in the same chair which he had fallen asleep in, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. His horrifying brush with utter ruin was just an awful nightmare. He forgot why he was in the chair in the first place. All he cared about was Elysia and her well-being. To his own dismay, however, Elysia was not in his lap as he remembered last. He got up and rubbed his tired head. It was pounding with a horrible inner force. It was as if someone had taken a claw end hammer and tore his skull open with the claw side. "Elysia?" called Macrom in a distinguishingly woozy voice. He walked about looking for her. He checked the big room. "The big room" is all his think pan could currently process. It hurt too much to think. Luckily he could still see correctly. She was there in the room with the paintings, sitting on the floor with that big black book in her hand. It looked as if she had been awake for quite a while reading it.

As soon as she saw Macrom, she had slammed the book shut and ran to hug him. "Are you ok? You seemed like you were having one hell of a nightmare." said Elysia. Macrom just stood there a moment then responded with an equally affectionate hug. "Not only that, but my head feels as if it bought a piece of that nightmare back with it. No matter, that isn't important right now. What are you doing with the journal? I thought you said you couldn't read it."

"It took a while but I've managed to figure it out. It's not too far from our version of the language. You just gotta piece together the similarities." said Elysia with a spark of confidence and achievement. Macrom realized how bright this girl actually was. She managed to find out how to read an ancient scripture in under a few hours. This feat was something that took Macrom sweeps to do. "So what have you gotten out of that book anyway? Anything of importance?" asked Macrom in his woozy voice. "This book is something that you can get culled for having in your possession. Apparently your ancestor managed to build an interplanetary rebellion so large that he engaged in direct combat with the Condesce herself."

"How did that turn out?"

"I'm not telling you. What's the point if I ruin the surprise?" Elysia giggled. Macrom just smiled and hugged her again. They stood there for quite a long time, and then a vibrating was felt in between them. Elysia pulled away almost immediately and took her palmhusk from her pocket. She poked around on the screen and her eyes shifted about, reading a message. She locked it up and ran over to grab her coat. Macrom is confused by her sudden urgency to leave. "Elysia, what's going on? What happened?"

"My medical skills are needed somewhere. Luckily it's in the central district so I know where I'm going from here. You don't have to tag along. I'll come back I promise."

Macrom stood in confusion and just accepted the fact that she was in fact a medical specialist and is morally obligated to answer any emergency that may come about. He watched as she dashed up the stairs and out of his underground sanctuary. "….Curious." Macrom thought to himself. She left with such haste that she hadn't even bid him farewell for the time being. It couldn't have been that important. Why was she in such a rush? Macrom grabbed a bag of ice from his recently restocked pantry and placed it on the back of his head. He grabbed the black book and began reading. This went on for quite a while. What Elysia said was an understatement. His ancestor was able to gather some of the best specialists Macrom had ever read of. There was the Engineer, who was a mechanical genius. There was the Wildcard, who was an absolute scatterpan that did seem a little untrustworthy at the time, but he ended up being the weapons specialist. There was one other that Macrom also saw. Her name was the Explorer. She was in fact the right hand of the Condesce at the time, which bought Macrom to question his ancestor's affiliation with her. Turned out she at some point kept betraying the condesce. She even went as far as to swallow the matriorb and therefore preventing the birth of another mother grub temporarily. She then ended up starting uprisings on all the different planets that the Condescension was in control of. Without her, there would have been no rebellion. Macrom sat back and asked himself if they had any links to their bloodline within his generation. They had to have had them. Macrom read onward… and thus the reason for the Vigilant's uprising had revealed itself.


	17. Revelations V: Rebellion Begins

8th bilunar perigee, 3rd dark season's equinox, 5th day –

…. Dead… all of them…. The whole village… DEAD! BURNED TO THE GROUND SURROUNDED BY IMPERIAL BANNERS! BANNERS! IT WAS THAT UNTRUSTWORTHY BITCH WE CALL A LEADER! Draval was right. She wasn't to be trusted whatsoever. This didn't seem like a lawful raid… this seemed like a pillaging… this village was innocent…. SHE WAS INNOCENT! The condesce will PAY DEARLY for forcing me to lay the charred body of my love to rest… I have but one black rose left… This one is special. It is time for me to bring justice. The failing uprisings will be reinforced by ME, RAN BY ME, AND BY GOG THEY WILL BE LED TO VICTORY BY ME! THERE IS NO MORE LAYING ON THE TRACKS AS A RAIL. THE VIGILANT SHALL HAVE VENGEANCE! My first move is to gather allies. No doubt that Wildcard Fantos can't turn down some excitement. I can use The Engineer's reconnaissance drones, and I can read through Paranoid's journal for research notes on medical advancements. Poisons, serums, toxins, ah… yes! There are beneficial medical compounds included! …. excellent. I have everything I need… now to start off to find Wildcard. Using information I gained from my travels I have pinned his location, which is quite some time from here. No matter, absolutely nothing can stop me now… MY vendetta shall prevail.


	18. Chapter 12

12.

Macrom sat waiting almost half a night cycle waiting for Elysia to return from whatever "pressing matter" she had to attend to. It occurred to him that it couldn't have been job related. She's been missing from her line of duty in the field for nearly four or five night cycles. One would have expected them to try to contact her via palmhusk sooner. Something definitely was not adding up, and it was gnawing at Macrom's curiosity like some sort of starved wild animal. The time he spent alone waiting for her felt excrutiatingly lonely. He was not going to read the Vigilant's journal simply because of the connection it had between him and Elysia, therefore he felt that they should at least share the moment of reading it together. He had then heard the main door lightly open and close again, followed by the sound of a familiar pair of heels clunking their way down the stairwell. They were controlled by the slim legs of a famliar face. The one that Macrom was waiting for for just so long. Elysia slumped her way tiredly to the floor and began undressing herself in hopes to just slip into something more comfortable. Macrom studied her apparant condition, and it was rather strange. She seemed like she had been sleeping rather than working, which Macrom had planned to make no mention of. Right now, she's back and and that's all that mattered to him. He approached her and embraced her. "Where have you been?" asked Macrom. Elysia remained silent for a while and just leaned up against him, then she spoke. "I was working a full shift. Considering this is a city and a steryotypical one at that you can imagine the severity of the injuries I had to treat. The med hub decided to give me a payraise though. Which is a good thing. The basic premise of... ugh i just don't feel like explaining anything right now. Can we just sleep?"

Macrom nodded and carried her to his respiteblock where he had laid her in a pile of blankets he had accumulated in his boredom. She immediately closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. Macrom stroked her hair gently as she rapidly departed this world for the one her consciousness had constructed for her prior to leaving its vessel. Macrom stared. He knew that her excuse was nowhere near inconspicuous, He had stirring feelings that she had possibly worked a shift, but she had gone somewhere else afterward. She expressed the same amount of fatigue as he had when he first attended a club in the city. He thought that she had taken a night of partying and heavy drinking for granted. She could also have other quadrants that she had gone to see, which was perfectly fine. But he felt as if something was off. If she had made up such an unnecessarily elaborate excuse as to why she was so fatigued, she had to have been trying to hide something. Either that, or Macrom was just being exremely paranoid. Macrom saw that she was deep under, and he took this oppertunity to his advantage. He hadn't exactly been paying much attention to his free-running skills, and therefore decided to go out and fine tune them. Maybe he could also hit up a club or two for a drink. He needed to relax and get out more. He walked up the stairs and out of his underground sanctuary. He took a deep breath and began to run. He gained speed with every footstep, and then he had bounded into the air, latching onto the trunk of a large tree. He promptly climbed it and as he got to the top he looked on at the lights that made up the city in the near distance. Tonight, this was going to be his playground. A jungle of concrete and steel for his leisurely pleasure. He left the outskirts and entered the old town. This was personally his favorite area to run through. The buildings were old and the rooftops were crumbling, adding danger to his already obscenely barbaric actions. He loved that. It prompted him to run faster, jump farther, and climb higher than he normally would. He felt like he owned the rooftops. They were his domain and those who tresspass would have to prove their worth, or die trying. He ran from the old town to the central junction. He propped himself on top of the biggest sign there and watched the lights and crowds. They looked so small compared to him. He towered above them. He stood up and stretched outward, greeting the cool air that rushed between his open arms. Then, he jumped. His fall was far, passing many stories of glass and concrete walls. He smiled as the air rushed up against his face. He was flying, or at least he could imagine it. In actuallity he was plummeting toward the ground at an alarming speed. He did, however, remember that the signs below have light posts lining them. He figured they were sturdy, and now that he had a freshly healed and conditioned pair of legs, he knew that the would survive the ordeal. He turned upright and proceeded to stretch his legs outward. Then, he looked. Too late. His knees struck the light posts on the sign below and he rolled off. Now he was falling more than he expected. He always had a contingency plan. Putting out his arm, he caught a light pole protruding from the ground. The force of the sudden stop popped his arm out of its socket. He promptly let go and landed on his feet. All eyes were on him. He snapped his arm back in place. It didn't hurt at all. He looked around at the curious onlookers, then shooed them away. Being the city dwellers that they were, they just didn't care enough to ask. They moved on.

He rubbed his arm and stretched again. He contemplated going back after that, but he couldn't. His heart was racing and he felt great. He took it upon himself to have that drink he wanted. He took to the southern side of the city and came to a rather loud club. There were trolls lining the room. He had trouble getting to the bar. When he got there he found an open seat and called in for one drink, which turned out to be the most potent that the city had to offer. He looked to his left and saw other trolls socializing and whatnot while one just sat alone. He had his face buried in a husktop, seemingly unphased by the noise. "He must be extremely focused on his work" said Macrom aloud. The tender came back with his drink and Macrom tipped him. He tilted the glass back and then got up to leave. He turned around and suddenly his path was blocked by an unknown mass of enormous porportions. He looked up and saw a face. It was a troll looking down at him, smiling. "Uh... excuse me sir." said Macrom as he walked by. Macrom was baffled by his sheer size. No doubt he was a highblood. He was probably ten to eleven feet tall, and Macrom was only just above six. No matter. It was time to head back. Macrom took the scenic route and walked through a park that cut from one side of the city to the other. It was wonderfully quiet. He would hve loved to swing about the trees, but he knew the drink he had prior to this moment would throw off his coordination, so he didn't go for it. He walked across the city with a smile on his face. He felt great. He came to the outskirts and began to work into a full sprint. The wind didn't exist to him. He ran faster than ever, or for a time. He had finally faced the inevitable balance loss and tumbled down the stairwell into his underground sanctuary with an audible thud. Elysia was in the room prepairing a meal and she screeched when the sudden noise had startled her. After her short panic reflex, she walked over to Macrom and sat him upright. Macrom, effected by the booze, simply said "sup". Elysia giggled and walked him to his respiteblock, where he promptly faceplanted into the pile of blankets. "Macrom has left the building." said Macrom with laughter. Shortly after, he passed out.


	19. Chapter 13

13.

The dusk of the next day came without a single audible indication. It was immensely darker than usual and the air was surprisingly warm. All of these things were in fact, not true to physical fact. Macrom's body is what had made him feel this way. The aftermath of a strong drink is all but forgiving, and he had forgotten about that. He had to squint to see clearly and he constantly had a pack of ice on his neck. Thank heavens for Elysia, though. Macrom felt lucky to at least be hung over in the presence of a medical professional. Every time Elysia approached him with a new thing to aid him in his struggle against his own body, she would say something along the lines of "and that's what happens when..." Macrom didn't care though. She was taking care of him and he actually enjoyed the attention. This went on for hours. At the end of it all, he was able to actually perform tasks on his own and he began to move about again. Elysia had his arm in a sling because he had told her of his fall and his arm being slightly injured. He took it off after a while though and swung his arm about.

He felt fine. Everything was turning out to feel like quite a normal night. They had no plans or important events coming up, so they just stayed underground and did what any loving couple would do. Even after that, things seemed rather boring to Macrom. Nothing can really second the things he had done last night, because there was nothing quite like it. Macrom loves danger, but then again he loved Elysia more if not as much. He was at an impasse. Thoughts of danger got him excited, but he also wanted to stay home. His racing thoughts gave him a major headache. Only short of an hour after these thoughts passed, Elysia's palmhusk began sounding off like a security alarm in the world's most under protected bank. She, again, got up quickly and said "I'm being called off to work. I'll see you later tonight." she grabbed her things and slowly walked up the stairs. Macrom noticed something strange about this walk. It wasn't as if she was tired... but it was as if she was carrying something heavy on her. Macrom watched and wondered why. He heard the door above open and shut, and then Macrom sat back in the three seated couch.

`He sat and pondered the possibilities. He did think that she could actually be at work, but unless her patients are slightly violent, she wouldn't come back looking the way she does. She could possibly be off with another troll, which was perfectly acceptable because he was her real interest and they are maybe just a morail or maybe even a kismesis. He was pacing about, pondering, pondering still. Macrom walked back to his respiteblock... and noticed a strange tingle start down his backbone. Something wasn't right. Something definitely felt much, much different. He looked about the room and there seemed to be nothing strange, but that all changed soon enough. He looked under the floor at the secret safe. It was opened.


	20. Chapter 14

14.

Macrom threw open the safe door and to his horror, everything was there… everything but his ancestor's journal. There was no way she could have done that to him. He trusted her, took her in when she became hivebroken, he showed unbridled affection towards her, and to think something as foolish as her making off with the journal? It was a preposterous thought, but still a large possibility. He scrambled about looking for it just in case it was him at fault. Even after coming out of this hour long ordeal of flipping over things, groping around the floor, and making a mess of his hive, he had still come up empty handed. There was no doubt about it. Elysia had taken it with her. Now the question is raised, where and why?

It was time to find out. Instead of just waiting around and being a useless little grub, Macrom gathered himself and set out into the cold open to try and find her. He got his running shoes on and then… came to the golden scarf. He picked it up and looked at it, thinking of the affection that she had presented it to him with. His confusion was starting to make his thinkpan hurt quite a bit. He put the scarf on and left his safe haven. Upon closing the door, he looked downward and saw a set of small footprints. There was no point in following them as if he were tracking an animal. There was only one path that led to the city, and evidently that's where she would go. He started with an eased jog. There was no rush. He had to save his energy for his urban traverse. He couldn't help but look down at the footsteps that he saw. They kept going for quite a while undisturbed and congruent, but then just before leaving the outskirts and entering the city itself, Macrom's jog came to a halt. It took a while for him to process what is wrong, but then he figured it out. After a certain distance, two footprints became four.

The new set was significantly larger and seemed to trail closely to Elysia's footprints. Unless she had magically grown a second set of feet, Macrom could definitely conclude that she had met up with someone along the way. He now began paying more attention to the tracks, as they could have veered off the strangely linear path at any given moment. He pushed aside the pedestrians that lined the streets as the tracks began to fade. There was quite an uproar starting because of his antics. Soon enough he had a large crowd following him, pointing and yelling. Great, just what he needed. Now that he had everyone's attention, he had to lose them. He climbed to the rooftops. When he got to higher ground he realized it was too late. Five guard drones were coming for him, stun prods drawn. Now there was a new number one focus, escape.

Macrom took off in a full sprint. The drones were much faster considering the aspect of flight they had bought with them to this chase. The only advantage that Macrom had over them was a quick sharp turn, which always seemed to have thrown them off course. Either way, they were right behind him the whole time. He led them in circles, straight lines, and even had them hit each other at some point. They were unrelenting, so Macrom hatched a plan. He ran toward the legislation building, and upon seeing it, he gained speed. The rooftop of that building was impossible to reach from his level. But, he wasn't aiming for the rooftop. Macrom got to the edge, and with all of his leg strength, jumped toward the legislation building. He braced for impact as he finally realized how stupid this decision was. He flew through the air and shortly after initial take off, crashed through a large window. He had hoped it would lead to a floor filled with business workers and fake politicians; however his hopes were not realized as he fell straight downward in a tumble. Glass was lodged in possibly every inch of his flesh and causing quite a bleed issue. As he smacked the floor below, he felt a multitude of sharp snaps along his arms and legs. His bones were not just broken, they were mangled. Macrom laid there for a while, bleeding all over the evidently newly waxed floor, then he got up. He looked around and saw that everyone in the room was staring at him in complete shock. He was breathing heavily and clutching his sides. Macrom, to everyone's surprise, stood back up and began to walk away. He tried to find the front door in a daze, and did, but began feeling as if he wasn't exactly going to make it anywhere upon leaving. He began moving toward what he thought was his home, but instead he ended up in the central junction.

Macrom was dazed and confused, standing there with bleeding cuts and broken bones, trying to gather what was going on. To him, everything was a blur. The lights spread over each other and looked like flowing water. There were figures converging all around him. They were all standing over him, whispering. None of them had a face. Suddenly, everything turned black and he fell. He felt a small pair of hands catch him… and the rest was darkness.


	21. Revelations VI

**REVELATIONS VI**

8th bilunar perigee, 3rd dark season's equinox, 9th day –

My recruitment of Wildcard was a complete success, no matter how much of a failure it may have sounded. As I have pointed out earlier, Fantos is not quite as sane as the rest of us. But, he is willing to aid me in the war effort so I could not be any more content. He seemed quite excited about it as well… the possibilities of a proper explanation as to why he feels this way are varying at this point. Perhaps he just wants to take his experimental equipment into the field and test it on living subjects… or maybe he has the urge to kill something. The reasons at this point are completely irrelevant. He will become head technician in equipment development. No doubt this is a position he will be more than satisfied with. Though, in the future I do see Yehnzo as a runner-up for that position. The clever girl has a lot of potential. But that is yet to be seen. Here I am speculating about The Engineer's capabilities miles away from where she currently is. Looks like I'm trudging my way through the cold and frozen wastes back to the urbanized hell that knows me so dearly. Maybe I will be able to pick up a few war assets on the way… I still would have dreamed of The Paranoid being alive to see our forthcoming victory against the condescension herself. I also dearly miss Ms. Draval… but I know that I couldn't possibly see her again. So I will continue her fight… for she is not the only one to lose love to the poisonous scepter of the condesce.


	22. Chapter 15

15.

The darkness pulled back like the opening of another act to a stage production. Then suddenly, a blinding light shined upon Macrom's eyes as the while tile ceiling comes into focus. The muffled sounds of voices, disgruntled and aggressive, lightly creep into Macrom's ears. He takes a breath and his chest is pressed inward by a machine. It was a respirator. He gathered what he had in him to lean upright and saw that he was on a stretcher, covered in stitches and staples. But that was nothing out of the ordinary, what really caught his eye was the fact that he was handcuffed to the bench. He looked to his left and right. Drones lined a perimeter around his glass room as rioters desperately tried to get through. Why were they rioting for him?

He laid there contemplating possibilities as the respirator put pressure on his fractured ribcage. Enough was enough. He leaned to his left, and pulled the plug out of the machine. The drones were distracted by the loud crowd and were paying no attention to him anyway. He reached for the facemask that he hadn't noticed before and yanked on it. It was the respirator tube, which was clearly down the length of his windpipe. Then, as soon as the machine fully powered down, he began to suffocate. He braced himself as he grabbed the facemask, and he quickly pulled it out as the length of the tubing itself was seemingly endless. Upon the sweet gasp of air he took, he felt reinvigorated. Then suddenly, the drones stopped. One of them turned around and his cover was officially blown.

The rioting crowd began cheering as Macrom desperately began to yank at his steel restraints, and the drones were starting to come in. one got to his stretcher and struck him upside the head, causing Macrom's arm to pull upward tightly, breaking the handcuffs. Everyone fell silent and even the supposedly fearless drone stepped backward. Macrom was a caged animal, and his captors foolishly released him. Macrom took the weapon of the nervous drone and ran him through with it, shattering the glass wall. The other drones attacked, but were then overpowered by the angry mob. Macrom was well enough to walk away as he saw droves of rioters chant for him… why was this happening? One even handed him his clothing, which he made himself decent with shortly after. "Why do they fight for me?" Macrom asked himself. Upon leaving the building, the streets were in chaos.

Drones were killing citizens far and wide. This must have been one of those population cleansings he must have heard of. It was the most atrocious sight he had ever seen. So much death had been laid out before him. In shock, he began walking back to his hive. Upon his arrival, he opened the door and immediately and started down the stairs… then he fell to his knees in disbelief. Everything was a smoldering ruin. His notes have been looted… everything was gone… but the paintings on his wall survived… he looked at the biggest painting and saw something written all over it. The paint was dark red. It read "We have the book. We have the girl. Soar high to the crow's nest."

This meant one thing… the book was in the law's possession, and so was Elysia. The words were written in her blood. Whoever took them meant serious business. There was no time for waiting. He looked about trying to scavenge what he might have, but all he could find was the now dull switchblade he had in his pocket. He stood there in a panic, frantically trying to figure out what it meant. "Crow's nest… crow's nest… well it was a nest… a nest is where a mother keeps her young... the legislation building, nest. TOP FLOOR" Macrom figured it out. They took his love and his legacy to the legislation building's command floor. Without a second thought, Macrom left his charred hive and took to the inferno that became of the city he once called home. He didn't care about the book. Elysia was with them, and he was going to get her back at whatever the cost.


	23. Revelations VII

**REVELATIONS VII**

Here I stand atop the hill that overlooks the palace. It's majestic, indeed… but… I feel that something is terribly wrong. I see no armies guarding it any longer… this is a concerning issue. It looks as if the condesce had gotten off her throne and into her royal airship for sure. Gathering that she has multiple standpoints across the galaxy she has probably been trying to secure her way off world… we will use the personal flight devices crafted by the Engineer to give chase. We are so close…. Here I am with an army at my back… and an army ahead. In a few hours they will clash and we will see the end of this bloody conflict once and for all.


	24. THE FINALE

**Finale**

Macrom had reached the treacherous streets in record time and looked about. The chaos was only worsening. Soon enough, gangs of trolls seized the opportunity to commit mass public rape and murder, and the drones were killing the innocent ones instead. This infuriated Macrom to the highest degree. The peacekeepers were causing the death and no one could have stopped them. Macrom looked about at the streets, running wet with a myriad of colors from the spectrum splashing up at him. There was then a very noticeable problem… all the blood was of the lower caste. This was no population cleansing. This was genocide at the condesce's recreational expense. Macrom began to run faster. He felt as if he were running out of time. The pain on his bones was great, but he remained resolute.

He came to the magnificently lit legislation building and saw that the door was barricaded. It was impossible to get through. Macrom sighed and began to rapidly climb. He passed the window he had previously shattered his way through, thinking "No damn way I'm doing that again." He came ten floors below the command center and climbed in through a window. To his surprise, it was dark and no one was around. He cautiously started down the black hallway and came to the stairwell leading upward. He began to climb it as fast as he could, passing floor by floor, reading the signs on the doors:

"Peacekeeper HUB"

"Centre of justice and criminal law"

"Citizenship"

All of it was absolute bullshit to Macrom. Always was. He came to the top floor and lightly opened the door. "Hello?" His voice echoed through the room, and then a smaller familiar voice, though notably muffled, echoed back. It was a scream for help. It was Elysia. She was at the end of the room tied to a chair, which was bolted to the floor. She was lit by a single light. Macrom, without thinking, started forward. Upon getting more than halfway to her, he began to see her blood soaked clothes and her clawed up face. It was too late of a realization. He was not alone. A large object battered Macrom on the back of the head, knocking him down. Then, a shadowy figure of colossal proportions took him up, and sat him in a chair of his own, tying him down and laughing while he did it.

Elysia was screaming through the cloth that she had been gagged with. As the mystery troll was finished, he began to speak. The voice was low and sounded rather jovial. "You know… I never thought you would be stupid enough to come here, even if I was permitted to use your girl as fodder. Bravo, Mr. um… Vintos or something? Whatever not like your name would matter in a few minutes." The figure walked around to the other side over to Elysia, who began fidgeting frantically. A large hand came out of the shadows and stroked her face gently. "Tsk Tsk… such a cryin' shame that such a beautiful catch hooked up with a wanted criminal. Oh yes we know all about you. We've been watching you since you picked this one up. Every. Last. Move." He dragged his claws across Elysia's face, making it bleed, making her scream in agony. He stepped into the light with a smile on his face. Macrom looked up at the mountain of flesh before him… it was the highblood from the nightclub. Macrom then trained his eyes back on Elysia, who began sobbing. He finally spoke "Don't worry I'll get us out. We'll be ok. I promise." The highblood burst into laughter. "OH! OH MY THAT'S RICH! HOLD ON WHERE'S THE REWIND BUTTON! YES KEEP MAKING PROMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP!" Macrom jumped in his chair so hard that one of the bolts came lose. The highblood jumped back. "WHHHHHOOOOO well aren't YOU a feisty one! Listen up piss-for-blood. I really can thank you for everything you helped us with. We knew that this girl had the book for the longest time. We had no incentive to attack… until you showed up. Who knew that the Vigilant or whatever was even ABLE to get some troll booty! So long story short you ruined this girl's life. How does it feel, you monster?" Macrom looked in confusion. "But… she was taking the book and… "

"OH RIGHT! You're still new to double agent tactics. Allow me to explain. You see after we told her she had the illegal thing, and that she could be sentenced to death, we made an agreement. She gets involved with you, and we don't kill her! Buuuuuut unfortunately that deal's expiration date was up. So we took her and used her as bait to get you here. And here you are sitting there all cute and helpless like trying to comfort her."

Macrom felt tears welling up in his eyes as Elysia looked at him in shame. It was true. She was working with them the whole time…. But something was telling Macrom that he she didn't fully understand what she had done. She actually loved him… and that's all he needed for forgiveness. The highblood clapped his hands together and sighed. "WELL…. Sorry to say that your precious book is with me and your little girly girl will soon be joining the citizens of this city in death." Elysia immediately began screaming as loud as she can. It was hopeless. Macrom was jumping around in the seat and it wasn't moving a single inch. The highblood turned to Elysia with a murderous smile and pulled a large knife. Macrom had no other choice but to beg. "WAIT. WAIT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! YOU HAVE THE BOOK! YOU CAN JUST LET HER GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!" The highblood wasn't even listening. He got up behind Elysia and pulled back her head as he put the knife to her neck. She knew it. This was the end. The gag cloth had fallen from her mouth and she broke out in sobbing screams. "MACROM I'M SORRY. IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I LOVED YOU AND I FUCKED UP I'M SORRY." Macrom began sobbing and then yelled out. "ELYSIA! ELYSIA, NO!" The highblood laughs. "OH ELYSIA, YEEEEEEEESSSSS!" He dragged the blade across her neck slowly so she felt it… her screams turned into a muffled gurgling…. Then silence. Macrom's heart sank. His voice fell quiet… his body limp. His beloved Elysia Shadar… was dead.

The highblood gave a face of disgust and wiped off his bloody hand. "Filthy rustblood." Macrom remained silent. The highblood was not entertained by this. "Oh come on Mr. grumpy. I only slowly and painfully killed the love of your life. You see… the condesce pays me to do things like this. It's my job. So it's nothing personal…. And now… I get to kill you." He begins doing a mocking conga step over to Macrom. So the condesce was to blame… isn't she always? The Vigilant was right. The highblood of no name started dragging the knife across Macrom's chest. Macrom didn't make a noise. The highblood became angry… as though he was getting a sick satisfaction out of a show of agony. Macrom was indeed in a lot of pain… but he was not making a sound. The highblood stopped acting happy. He angrily jabbed the long knife into Macrom's leg. Again, Macrom doesn't make a sound. "Alright looks like my fun is over. Time to kill you, little grub." As soon as the highblood rounded the seat, Macrom gave an enormous bone breaking heave upward, tearing the chair out of the floor and stepping out of his restraints. He is immediately met with the brunt of the highblood's massive forearm. Macrom slid across the floor, into the puddle of his dead lover's blood. The highblood began laughing "What a way to make this interesting, lover boy!" He took a lunge at Macrom, who rolled out of the way and drove his fist into the skull of his enemy as hard as he could, breaking his hand and the highblood's rock solid jaw. The highblood was only angered. He tackled Macrom to the ground and went for a stab with the knife. Macrom grabbed his hand and with all his strength, broke it with a swift twist. The knife falls out of the highblood's hand and nearly impales Macrom's head. Macrom quickly grabs the knife and strikes the lumbering buffoon in the chest twice, causing him to fall backward. The highblood, now feeling the pain, gets up and charges at Macrom. Macrom has a split second of thought and without knowing if it would work… he throws the knife at the highblood, hitting him square between the eyes, killing him. Macrom sat there on the ground in an adrenaline shock… and then looked at Elysia's corpse. He began to cry. She's dead and it's his fault. Macrom got up and looted the book off the dead highblood's corpse, then unbound Elysia's body from the seat. He embraced her… wishing she was alive to return his embrace… but she will never be again. With a forceful exertion of his remaining energy, Macrom took her up in his arms and carried her all the way back through the ruins of the city, where the drones have left corpses of millions and millions more looked on in disbelief. They were all thinking the same thing… Macrom returned to his hive… and laid Elysia down on her favorite three seat couch where they had first cuddled… and then he wept.

Macrom cried over his lost love's corpse for two nights before building a casket for her. This was not a traditional troll burial… troll's never buried their dead. But Macrom was no ordinary troll. He dug a hole just outside the hive and lowered the coffin in, resealed the mound, then wept again. He will never get to see her beautiful face, hear her beautiful voice, and feel her loving touch, ever again. Macrom spent nearly half a sweep indoors under chronic depression. But one day, he felt enough was enough. He began to read the journal again… and then he read of the Vigilant's downfall. He saw the final page of the journal. It was written in blood. And then… next to the golden words "She is not invincible" laid something far greater. It was a fuchsia bloodstain. This meant… it was the condescension's blood. The Vigilant wounded the condesce in battle and she erased him from history to hide that weakness. Macrom closed the book… maybe… maybe it was time for the Vigilant to return. Maybe this is the marking of the dawn of a new era. The Vigilant will return… but with a new name. Macrom whispered to himself …. "Macrom Vontus"


End file.
